The mammalian hormones known as prostaglandins are an extremely important, biologically active clss of C-20 unsaturated hydroxy acids first discovered in the 1930's. They have been found to have pronounced effects on the cardiovascular, respiratory and renal systems; the gastrointestinal tract; blood platelets and bone; the eye, skin, lungs, and the reproductive organs. They appear to have pharmacological potential in the treatment of nasal congestion, stomach ulcers, hypertension, asthma, inflammation and thrombosis, as well as possible use in the induction of labor, termination of pregnancy, and utility in contraception. To date the major drawbacks to clinical application of the prostaglandins have been the very broad range of physiological activity prevalent in these compounds and their brief duration of action due to rapid metabolic deactivation. The desire for longer lasting drugs exhibiting much more specific activity has recently produced a number of very interesting analogs of prostaglandins and many structure-activity studies have resulted.
Tremendous potential also exists in the development of prostaglandin antagonists and reagents which will inhibit prostaglandin biosynthesis and metabolism. For this reason there has been considerable work of late on the biosynthetic pathways involved in the formation of prostaglandins. This work has resulted in the recent discovery of intermediate prostaglandin endoperoxides and their biosynthetic products prostacyclin and the thromboxanes.
As biologically potent substrates, as well as key intermediates in prostaglandin biosynthesis, the endoperoxides have stimulated considerable recent synthetic effort. Some of these compounds are potent vasoconstrictors, stimulate smooth muscle contraction, induce the aggregation of human blood platelets, and inhibit PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2 and thromboxane biosynthesis.
With the recent discoveries of the highly active but very unstable prostacyclin and thromboxanes, attention has turned towards the synthesis of stable analogs of these compounds. Numerous prostacyclin analogs possessing substantial biological activity are now known. Similarly, the potent blood platelet aggregating and vasoconstrictor properties of thromboxane A.sub.2 (TXA.sub.2) have inspired other workers to synthesize each of the following stable analogs: ##STR1## These compounds are inhibitors of PGH.sub.2 -induced aggregation of human blood platelets; have shown very potent vasoconstricting activity as well as behavior as a potent thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonist on platelet aggregation, while selectively inhibiting the biosynthesis of thromboxanes; and selectively inhibit coronary artery constriction, platelet aggregation and thromboxane formation. The compound with X=CH.sub.2, Y=C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 has been suggested as a suitable antithrombotic agent.
From the above brief review, it should be quite obvious that the natural prostaglandins, the endoperoxides, prostacyclin and the thromboxanes display an extraordinary range of biological activity. The synthesis of stable analogs of these compounds shows tremendous promise of providing new compounds with more specific activity which will prove useful in the treatment of a vast array of human physiological ailments. Most syntheses to date have involved lengthy multi-step sequences or have begun with the natural prostaglandins.
The primary objective of the present work is directed towards the development of entirely new synthetic routes to compounds of the type previously mentioned--routes which greatly shorten the present procedures, as well as provide a large number of new compounds, particularly bicyclic prostaglandin analogs prepared by the addition of pi-allylpalladium compounds to strained bicyclic alkenes.
A further object is to prepare certain compounds of the type previously described which show substantial inhibition of arachidonic acid induced blood platelet aggregation and which appear to be very specific inhibitors of thromboxane synthetase.
The method, compounds and manner of performing the reactions and accomplishing the objectives of this invention are illustrated by the detailed description which follows hereinafter.